


Date A Villian

by Hathly



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Hero Jensen, Idiots in Love, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Not so badguy Jared, Superheroes, stop judging, wrote this while I was high on coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: “You know.” Jared cocked his head to the side, eyes squinted at Jensen’s form. “If you wanted to go out with me, you didn’t have to crash my date to do so.”“I didn’t know it was a date! He’s Edward Nygma, I thought it was a business meeting.” He didn’t okay, not at first. His cheeks burned before muttering. “Didn’t look like it was going well anyway.”Based on a tumblr prompt that I butchered.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 99





	Date A Villian

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/165147436288/you-know-the-villain-said-if-you-wanted-to-go
> 
> \- any mistake you find is mine, of course.

“You know.” Jared cocked his head to the side, eyes squinted at Jensen’s form. “If you wanted to go out with me, you didn’t have to crash my date to do so.”  
  
“I didn’t know it was a date! He’s Edward Nygma, I thought it was a business meeting.” He didn’t okay, not at first. His cheeks burned before muttering. “Didn’t look like it was going well anyway.”  
  
Jared raised his brows and laughed shaking his head, before sitting back down. He waived his bodyguards off, who closed the door without a second thought. That, in itself, says a lot – Jensen does not even want to think, it was either Jared Padalecki’s bodyguards were idiots or they’ve become far too accustomed to his presence that they do not even see him as a threat anymore.  
  
He looked at the broken glasses from the window he burst in to and sighed when he saw Jared looking up a t him. “I’m not sorry. You can afford it with all the deals you’ve been making lately.”  
  
Jared gestured at the seat in front of him, across the table set for two. It was not actually a date, he only wanted to meet with the guy to make sure he was only passing through Jared’s town. “Great, first you crashed my date and now you’re judging me.”  
  
Jensen tutted his tongue and rolled his eyes but sat across the table, he blew on the candle in front of them, it kind of pissed him off, it looked like a reminder that Jared was on a date with a fucking villain. He was not glaring at Jared, but he was looking at the plate with an unpleased expression.  
  
He wasn’t sure whom he was really upset with, Jared who was with a date, the said date who was on gotham’s most wanted list or himself because he was really starting to feel like a jealous 14-year-old. He licked his lips, not saying anything as he shifted his weight on the chair.

“So.” Jared started and Jensen’s eyes shot up, warningly. Jared sighed. “Why can’t you just arrest me and get this over with? Instead of looking at me like I kicked your puppy. Funny because you do not have one.”

“Arrest you then what? Let you have dinner with half the police force before they let you go.” Jensen huffs. “Again.”  
  
When Jensen moved to here, he was truly surprised at the near to zero crime rate of the city. Turns out, the reason was Jared. Jared Padalecki of Padalecki Incorporated, billionaire by Day, firearms dealer by night. The city was clean of any criminals, other than Padalecki himself, of course, and Jim was clear that they were not to touch the guy because of the order he maintained on the city. They would have one Jared on the street than hundreds, if no one was to keep them on a leash.

“Jen-“Jensen glared, pointing at the mask eh was wearing. What’s the use of having a secret identity if enemy knows anyway? “This is fucking ridiculous. Jensen take the thing off.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes but pulled the masked off his face. His lips still pressed in a thin line. He should have just left when he realize that Jared was on a date but before he knew it, with the excuse that he was just observing, he snapped when the other had reached out to brush a hair out of Jared’s face. He jumped through the window, alerted both men’s bodyguards that lead to 15 minutes stand off and to here and now, with him sitting across Jared who, seems half amused and half annoyed at him.

“You’re upset.” Jared poured wine on his own glass before pushing it towards Jensen. “I wasn’t on a date.”  
  
Jared sighed, it wasn’t like he can keep up with the lie anyway. He wasn’t fond of Jensen being pissed, especially not towards him, as much as he likes the idea of the hero being jealous, it was not worth the look Jensen was giving him. Yeah, and if anyone were to point out how gone he was for the guy he would cut of their tongue and feed them to the fish.  
  


“I don’t – you can go on a date Padalecki, I told you I didn’t know you were on one.” Jensen should just stop and leave, but he reached out to the wine offered and took sip.  
  
“Sweetheart, I was not.” Jared rolled his eyes and Jensen was only a joke away to using his abilities to turn Jared into an ice statue. Jared sighed, how is this complicated? He stood up and walked around the table to standing behind Jensen and putting his hands on the other’s shoulders.  
  
“Candles, Jay really?” Jensen huffs, but did not shrugged the other’s hands off.   
  
“Hey, I got you candles the last –“  
  
“Exactly. Way to go making me feel special.” Jensen was now really on the verge of, this is really personal and not a stake out. He meant it as a joke but he knew his tone was way off to make it sound than what it was.  
  
Last week, Jared called him, saying there was an emergency on his flat only to burst in to the room with a dinner set for them. Jared cooked and coaxed him into staying for dinner, because if Jared was not out doing crime, no one was and there is no one Jensen would catch.  
  
Fucker, Jensen knew he was gone for the guy, but he didn’t know it was this gone. He shifted on this seat leaned back and tilted his head back to look at Jared who was staring at him.  
  
“Dumbass.” Jared leaned down and closed the distance between their faces, nose almost touching.  
  
“Jay.” He breathes out, because, Jensen has got to show resistance even if they both know that he wanted it.  
  
Jared leaned down and pressed their lips together; it was short and awkward considering their position, but it was perfect.  
  
“Come on, let’s just go to my place. I’ll cook, show you how special you are.” Jared ran his hand through his own hair, before offering his hand to Jensen. Jensen already putting his mask on, like half the people on Jared’s roaster doesn’t already know his face. Looks like he was really going to start dating this villain. 


End file.
